Sorry, It Has To End This Way
by The Writer0214
Summary: One-shot. We all know how Kimberly broke up with Tommy, and why. But do we know how Katherine broke up with Tommy, and why? Here's my take on it. To all KatherOmmy fans, I have no intention of insulting you. But please forgive me if I do. Feel free to R


**Sorry, It Has To End This Way**

by PRfan4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban and Disney. This is for pleasure, not for profit. Please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended.

**Authors Notes:** Okay. I just got this crazy idea, while I was at a party. So, we all know what happened to Tommy and Kimberly's breakup, but do we know how Tommy and Katherine broke up? This is set after Kat leaves for England. This is a sad KatherOmmy fic. Though I'm a TomBerly fan, I have no intention, whatsoever, of offending KatherOmmy fans. Enjoy, and please feel free to R&R.

Tommy Oliver sat at the kitchen counter, eating the cinnamon rolls his mom had bought for him, from Cinnabon, and drinking his coffee. He was still thinking of Kat. He missed her so much. It felt like déjà vu, all over again. This was exactly how he felt when Kimberly had left for Florida. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, with a knife.

He wanted to do anything—anything to get his mind off Katherine. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came Tommy's little brother Ted, Justin, a fellow Ranger of his, and Jason's little brother, Jeremy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in the house! Guys, please! You're tracking mud, all over the place!" Tommy scolded.

As the oldest of the Oliver children, he had the right to do so.

"Sorry," all three boys answered, simultaneously.

"By the way, Tommy," Jeremy said, "Jason's been wanting to give this to you."

Jeremy handed him a manila envelope. It felt bulky.

"What's this?"

"I dunno. He asked me to give it to you."

Tommy opened the manila, to reveal a VHS tape. A note fell to the floor, as he pulled the tape out.

Ted picked it up for him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Ted."

_Tommy,_

_Watch this tape. Katherine's been dying to give this to you, even before she left for London. I can't talk about it, just yet. I'm sorry, bro. She swore me to secrecy. There's something that's killing her. It's all in that tape._

_Jason_

Tommy's parents had gone to bed early, his little sister Joleen had a sleepover at a friend's, his sister Chelsea was asleep, and so was Ted. After making sure that everyone was asleep, he went into the den, and popped the tape into the VCR. He pressed "Play" on the remote. Katherine came into view.

_It appeared as though Kat had a hard time speaking. Her lips trembled, and her eyes welled up with tears. She wiped them with the back of her hand._

"_Tommy," she began, "I've been wanting to tell you this, all along. Even before I left for London, I was going to tell you."_

_She burst into tears._

_She continued, "I backed out at the last minute. I decided that if I told you face-to-face, I wouldn't be able to do it. Maybe it's better this way, Tommy. Remember when we said we were meant for each other? We were only fooling ourselves, Tommy."_

Tommy's eyes began welling up with tears, and his vision began to blur.

"_We can't be together, Tommy. Even from the start. I need you, Tommy. But you need Kimberly more. I still remember the look on your face, the day we discovered that Kimberly and Jason had been abducted by Divatox. I still remember the emotion in your eyes, at Muranthias, the moment you removed your helmet, trying to turn her back to good."_

Tommy's tears trickled down his face.

"_Don't look for me, Tommy. I'm setting you free. I love you, Tommy. But I'm sorry, it has to end this way."_

That was the end of the video. Tommy's eyes blurred, all the more, as new tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat there, on the sofa, stupefied.

Chelsea had been in the kitchen, drinking water, when she witnessed the whole thing. Tommy never noticed his sister. She stood in the doorway of the den, her eyes welling up with tears, as well. She felt her brother's pain.

She rushed over to him, knelt in front of the sofa, and enveloped him in a tender embrace.

"Oh, Tommy," she muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Tommy replied, his voice distant.

Brother and sister were both crying, now. She hugged her even tighter. Tommy's body quivered with emotion, as he cried.

His sister let him cry, right there, on her shoulder.

"Why did it have to end this way?" he said.

"She knows you're not meant for each other. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, right now, but she's giving you the opportunity to get back with Kimberly," Chelsea said, as she rubbed his back.

"I don't know," Tommy said, with a sigh.

_What do I say?_ Chelsea thought,_ I guess that's less painful than a Dear John letter? No. At least she told you, instead of keeping it from you? No. You might as well know the truth, now? What?_

Chelsea Oliver sighed, as she wished in her heart, to alleviate her brother's pain.

Tommy sat on the roof of their house, doing nothing in particular. He hadn't had any sleep since that night he had watched Kat's breakup video.

Chelsea Oliver followed her brother, via her window. She sat beside him.

"Hey," she greeted, with a faint smile.

"Hey," Tommy returned.

"May I sit beside the best brother in the world?"

"Go away, Chelsea. What do you want."

"Look, Tommy," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know we've had our differences, in the past, but I'm still your sister. I'll always be here."

"Thanks, Chels," he said, putting an arm around her.

Later, their little brother Ted scurried up the roof to join them. He sat to Tommy's right.

Tommy put a loving arm around his brother.

"Thanks for being here, you guys."

"Don't mention it," Chelsea said, "You're our brother."

"Remember the coat of arms in Grandpa's estate? Tous pour un, un pour tous."

"Ah! All for one, and one for all. The Oliver Family motto," Tommy said, trying to smile.

"By the way, Jason was asking if you're angry with him," Ted put in.

He fell silent. He still couldn't understand why it had to end that way.


End file.
